


Temptation

by curlyremus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Pining, Smut, azkaban? idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyremus/pseuds/curlyremus
Summary: Trouble is comingIt's just the high cost of lovingThe temptation of giving in to what Remus wants is overpowering.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to the lovely [FivePips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips) for being my beta!! Without you this would not have been legible.

Remus sat in the booth with James watching Sirius and Lily dance together out on the floor, as Atomic by Blondie played throughout the building. Sirius was swaying his hips to the music, his long black hair shining under the disco ball reflection. Their eyes met for a brief second and Sirius winked at him. 

He was absolutely beautiful. The type of beautiful that made Remus breathless regularly. The type of beautiful that made him want to reach out and tell him how stunning he actually is.

James leaned over the table closing the distance between them. He nodded towards Sirius, who was spinning Lily around. “You know, you could always tell him.”

“Tell him what?” Remus frowned. He hasn’t talked to anyone but Lily about Sirius, his way to cope with his feelings was push it all down and pretended that he definitely didn’t want him. 

“That you’ve been in love with him since… forever,” James sighed. 

Remus felt sick. “Did Lily tell you?”

“No, it’s fucking obvious. You’ve been staring at him for fucking years.” James threw his head back and laughed. 

“Do you think he knows?” Remus asked curiously, as his index finger ran along the rim of the pint of beer he had.

“Nah, he’s bloody thick, especially when it comes to you.”

“Nah, I couldn’t do that to him.” Remus shook his head. He didn’t want to put Sirius in an awkward spot where Remus’ friend didn’t know how to act around him. He didn’t want to ruin a friendship they’ve had since they roommates in first year. Back then, Remus was a shy and peaky 11-year-old, who never thought could have friends since he was a werewolf. Let alone three (originally four, until Peter tried to betray them) good ones.

When the song started to end, Sirius made his way over to the table. He grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him into the crowd without saying a word. Soon the bodies around Remus were moving together as if they were one big pulse. 

“Dance with me.” Sirius wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck as Temptation by Heaven 17 filled the club. 

Glenn Gregory sang But it's too late to hesitate, We can't keep on living like this and that was exactly how he felt. At this point it seemed inevitable, something was going to happen between them. The way Sirius’ arms were slung around Remus’ neck made his heart beat fast. Remus was drawn to his friend, as if they were the only two people in the room and no one else mattered. Everything seemed to linger between them, even when Sirius winked, it had a lasting effect on his body. The temptation of it all was overwhelming, it was getting more intense as the song built up. He couldn’t break away, even if he wanted to. 

Sirius lustfully looked up at his friend and pulled him down into a kiss. It probably wasn’t the best kiss, it was messy. Sirius went in with tongue straight away. Their teeth clashed as they kissed, but Remus quite frankly didn't give a fuck since he had Sirius’ body pressed up against his. Both of their hardening dicks pressed against each other. Remus fought with all self-control not to drag him into a bathroom and shag him senseless right there. 

“Come home with me tonight,” Sirius said against the man’s lips. Remus nodded despite thinking it was a bad idea. 

Remus knew that his feelings and the love he had for the man in front of him would tear them apart. It was a very bad idea but Sirius was kissing him and it felt amazing. He was also going to go home with him, which he hoped would lead into them shagging. Even though it was a bad idea he figured it would just be best if they got it out of their systems.

They danced a bit more before Sirius dragged him out of the club. Together they stumbled down an alleyway kissing, only to break apart when Remus pushed the man up against the brickwall. One of remus’ hands supported himself against the wall the other cradled the back of Sirius head as he pulled him back into a kiss, their noses bumped against each other’s but he didn't care. Butterflies erupted in Remus’ stomach when he felt Sirius’ palm run over his crotch. If they didn’t go back to one of their flats soon, they would end up fucking in the desserted alley.

An exasperated sigh left Sirius’ mouth when Remus stepped back from him. His friend hooked his fingers around the belt loops of Remus’ jeans and pulled him back against his body. Remus let out a chuckle. “If we don’t leave now, I’m going to end up fucking you right here.”

A smirk grew on Sirius’ face. “So?”

“Your place or mine?” He raised an eyebrow.

Sirius looked around at their surroundings, checking if anyone was around before grabbing Remus’ hand and disapparating when the coast was clear. They stood outside the door to Sirius’ flat, Sirius patted his pockets in a quest to find his keys. He let out a string of swear words when he couldn't feel them. Sirius looked down the hallway, again to check if anyone was around since he lived in a muggle apartment block.

“Alohomora,” the dark-haired man whispered, using wandless magic since his wand was inside. Sirius pushed the heavy door open and Remus stepped through into the flat, his friend not far behind him.

The door shut with a click. Remus turned around to say something but Sirius silenced him with a kiss. A moan escaped Remus’ lips as Sirius’ hands ran up his body before gripping onto the hem of his t-shirt. Sirius lifted the shirt over Remus’ head before throwing it across the room, not caring where it landed. 

Taking Remus’ hand in his, Sirius pulled him towards his bedroom. When they got into the bedroom Sirius pulled back from the kiss and quickly gave him a peck on the lips before going over to the record player sitting on the dresser. Remus took his jeans off as Led Zeppelin IV started playing, Robert Plant’s vocals filled the room. Sirius walked back across the room and pulled him back into a kiss, one of his hands cupped the back of his head while his other hand made its way down to Remus’ bulging pants.

“Fuck, Sirius,” Remus moaned out when Sirius' hand made contact with his hard cock. Sirius smirked against the man’s lips as he dipped his fingers below the waistband. 

It suddenly felt very real that this was actually going to happen. He was going to actually going to have sex with Sirius. It wasn’t some fantasy or dream. 

Remus’ hands were all over Sirius’ body as if in a moments time the other man would decide that he didn't actually want to sleep with Remus. He wanted to memorise how the man felt below his touch, he wanted to be the reason Sirius shivered and shook. A part of Remus couldn't believe he had the most beautiful man in the world under his hands and he knew not to take it for granted. Deep down he believed that Sirius was well out of his league and he will never be able to experience this again. 

When the back of Sirius’ knees hit the bed frame, Remus pushed him down on it before crawling on top of him. He held himself up above Sirius by his elbows before delving back into a more passionate kiss. Remus kissed the man as if he was sharing his feelings for him for the past 7 or so years. In the back of his head, there was a voice telling him that it won't end well, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not entirely, when Sirius’ hands were holding him securely as they kissed. With their hearts beating against their chests and Remus kissing Sirius like he was saying ‘all this time I've been looking for you’, Sirius' hands threaded into Remus’ hair holding him close so their lips didn’t part. It was overwhelming but Remus loved every moment getting lost in the kisses and touches.

Remus slotted his legs between Sirius’ before pulling himself up so he could look at the man. He ran his hands underneath Sirius’ shirt before pulling it over the man’s head. 

“You are a fucking masterpiece, Sirius Orion Black,” Remus said kissing down Sirius’ body. Remus looked up at Sirius through his lashes when he got to his trousers, Sirius’ face was lit up NYC’s skyline. “Like a goddamn fucking painting.”

He unbuttoned Sirius’ jeans and pulled them down his legs, revealing tan skin with tattoos down them. There was a magic one that looked like a lion killing a snake. It was the most ridiculous thing Remus had seen as a tattoo, but it was incredibly Sirius. 

Remus kissed down his thighs before moving his lips to the inside of them. Sirius giggled at the touch as his mouth got closer to his crotch. Dipping his thumbs under his pants and dragged them down his legs. The man’s perfect uncut cock sprung up and Remus took a moment to take in all of his beauty. Sure, he had seen him naked plenty of times growing up since they were roommates for 7 years but not like this. Definitely not like this. Sirius was the most beautiful person he had ever met, it was as if Michelangelo had carved him from stone, and then he was bewitched alive. 

“Fuck,” Sirius moaned out when Remus took the head of his member into his mouth. His hand went straight to the back of his head, holding it still as he bucked his hips. Remus groaned uncomfortably when the man’s cock unexpectedly hit the back of his throat. “Remus, fuck. Your mouth is fucking perfect.”

Remus tried to relax around Sirius’ cock but the man made it hard. The man’s hips snapping back and forth, at almost an alarming rate. He was chasing an orgasm, it was like if he slowed down Remus would move further away and slip through his fingers. Part of Remus wondered if it was just because he was drunk or if no one had taught him blowjob etiquette.

Remus managed to get out of his best friend’s grip and pulled away from his hard cock before kissing the back of the hand that was originally threaded through his hair. “Love, calm down. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Sorry,” Sirius breathed out, a blush crept onto the man’s cheeks. Remus pushed himself up onto his knees and pulled Sirius back into a kiss. Sirius whined as he bucked his hips, trying to get friction so he could release.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Do you trust me?” 

“Utterly,” Sirius replied, not missing a beat.

Remus rolled over Sirius so his back was facing the roof and his head was buried in Remus’ pillow. He arched his back so his perky arse was in the air. With all his previous encounters he strictly stayed away from putting his mouth anywhere near their arse but found himself wanting to taste and devour him. He wanted to know every inch of him, he wanted to know what he tasted like, the face he made when he comes, he wanted to give the man everything he could. 

“Moony, hurry up.” Sirius let out a frustrated sigh. Remus whispered a spell and his fingers were slick with lube, he ghosted his index finger over the man’s entrance. “Moons, please.”

“Please what?” Remus smirked.

He let out another frustrated sigh. “Do something, other than that!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he blew cold air against the hole, his friend whimpered at the sensation.

Sirius’ breathing picked up when Remus pushed his finger inside him. Remus let Sirius adjust to the finger before pushing past the ring of muscle. Sirius quivered from the touch which went straight to Remus cock.

“Remus.” Sirius moaned as tried to keep his breathing calm. Remus expertly slid his finger in and out of him before adding another. Sirius moaned into the pillow as Remus stretched his hole.. 

“Touch yourself,” Remus encouraged Sirius as he pushed a third finger into his tight hole. Sirius gasped as Remus’ fingers hit his prostate. Remus took the hand that had been grasping Sirius’ thigh to take one of Sirius’ hands to guide it along his cock. “Touch yourself.”

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Sirius moaned without shame. Remus smirked and continued to work his fingers inside Sirius. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Remus.”

Sirius’ cock thrust into their joined hands while having three fingers deep inside him. All it took was one more hit of the prostate to send him over the edge and the white substance filling Remus’ hand. “That’s slightly embarrassing.” Sirius said panting.

Remus watched his friend collapse onto his bed and steadied his breathing as he wiped his hand on a towel that was sitting on his bedside table. Remus laughed as Sirius rolled onto his back. “Already tired?” 

“Shut up.” Sirius rolled his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows. Remus leaned over and started pressing kisses against the inside of Sirius’ thigh, causing him to giggle and fall back onto the bed.

“If I didn’t know you better, I would think you’re a virgin.” Remus looked up at Sirius who was covering his face with a pillow.

Sirius threw the towel at him. “Fuck off.”

Remus took off his pants before hovering over Sirius, who wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned down and gave him a kiss as he pulled Sirius’ legs around his waist before sliding into his tight hole. Sirius hissed and screwed his eyes shut as the man pushed himself in, filling and stretching him. Remus stilled for a moment, allowing him to adjust to his rather large cock. 

“Look at me,” Remus coaxed. Sirius breathed out loudly before forcing his eyes open, Remus immediately kissed him. The kiss was unhurried, Remus wanted Sirius to know what he meant to him. His tongue was in his friend’s mouth, savouring the taste of him. Remus pulled back for a moment. “Tell me when you’re okay for me to move.”

Desire ran hot through Remus, he wanted to go further into Sirius. He wanted Sirius to be full of him, bursting at the seams with him. Despite the fact that he wanted to move desperately, he didn’t want to hurt the man. It was the last thing he wanted to do, he needed Sirius to enjoy this. 

After a few moments of stillness, Remus moaned as pushed himself further into Sirius then stopped. He had thought about this moment for so long, having the man he had loved under him moaning for him. 

Sirius nodded and Remus pushed himself further in. The black-haired man’s face contorted, trying to get used to member invading him. Several moments later Remus pushed himself out before snapping his hips back, filling Sirius up again. 

Pleasure rippled through Remus’ veins, Groans of Sirius’ pleasure filled the room up to the brim as Remus thrust into him hard and fast as if any minute Sirius would get him to stop. He didn’t want to stop, he wanted to be like this with Sirius forever. 

Remus shut his eyes tight and let himself properly enjoy being surrounded by Sirius. Not that Remus would ever admit it out loud but he had been imagining what it would be like to be with Sirius since he had worked out what sex actually was.

“You’re so fucking good, baby.” Remus moaned into Sirius’ ear. He pulled Sirius closer, needing to be as close as he could get with him. It was like Sirius was oxygen himself and Remus was a fire that depended on him to survive, otherwise, he would burn out into nothing but ash. “So fucking good.”

He kissed down the boys neck, settling in on his clavicle and sucking on it. “Bite me, fuck, mark me as yours.”

If Remus hadn’t been so drunk, he wouldn’t have. He didn’t want Sirius to go through life with markings that clearly showed he had been intimate with a werewolf. But being as drunk as he was, he bit down on him. He loved it, marking Sirius as his. Despite knowing in the morning he will just be another notch on Sirius’ belt. 

As Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’ cock, he moved languorously around the member while ploughing into him. When the prostate was hit Sirius arched his back and let out a cry. “Fuck, do that again!”

The younger man obliged, trying to copy the exact same movements as before. He knew he hit it again when Sirius let out another cry. And another. And another...

Remus reached his climax, shooting his load into Sirius’ tight heat. As he came down from his high, he held him tight as he thrust languorously into him. Only a moment later Sirius came all over his abdomen with a cry. 

Remus pulled himself out of his friend and rolled onto his back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling as Sirius wiped up the mess on his body. After Sirius settled down, Remus looked across at the man briefly, he wanted to know where Sirius’ head was at and what it meant for them. Sirius was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression, his chest slowly rising and falling. 

A guilty feeling started seeping into his stomach as he thought about the man lying next to him. He looked over at Sirius, he was beautiful like a fucking masterpiece. Sirius truly was a masterpiece and he couldn't believe that this breathtaking man even allowed him, a werewolf, near him.

When Remus thought about it, he couldn’t blame himself for falling in love with him, the man was a force to be reckoned with. He was like the darkness, light, everything good, some of the bad all rolled into one person. The way he held all his emotions so close to the surface and wasn’t afraid to let go was brave, unlike himself who pushes everything down like a toastie maker, except less delicious. 

“Where do you think we go when we die?” Sirius turned his head and looked at Remus looking at him. Of course, he wanted to talk about death after having sex, he wondered why he was so surprised when all Sirius ever did was keep him on his toes and do the unexpected. Remus frowned at him but a smile spread on the other man’s lips. “Because I think I’m there.”

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius before he pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed the dark-haired man, Sirius jumped in surprise from the contact. He rolled onto his side so he could get better access to the black-haired man’s mouth. 

A moan escaped Sirius’ mouth as Remus ran his tongue along the lower lip.

Sirius sighed. “I’m tired, love.”

“Oh alright,” Remus said, slightly disappointed that Sirius wasn’t going to stay up longer. Sirius kissed his cheek before reached over and turned the lamp on the bedside table off. He rolled onto his side and positioned himself so that Remus was spooning him. “Night.”

“Goodnight,” Sirius mumbled as he pulled Remus’ arm around his waist.

——

When Remus woke up the following morning, Sirius was still pressed against his chest. There was a bite mark on the base of the man’s neck Remus noticed, memories of the night before where he sunk his teeth into Sirius came to the forefront of his mind. The stupid mark will be there forever because of him.

He carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Sirius up and put on pants. When he walked into the kitchen he found a cigarette packet sitting on the dining table along with an ashtray. He picked them both up and moved out onto the balcony. 

It was the summer of 1983 and everything was hot. A heatwave came, leaving everything to feel bone dry. It was the hottest July they had ever experienced. Remus contemplated going back inside but he knew Sirius preferred people smoking on the balcony so it doesn’t stain the walls. Remus pulled out a cigarette once he was sitting, and lit it with a fireball he conjured up in his hand. 

After the cigarette fizzled out, he took another one. He felt bad taking all Sirius’ cigarettes but he would buy him a packet later. He lit the cigarette with the palm of his hand again. As he took a drag, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a kiss was pressed onto the back of his head. 

“Fucking hell.” Remus felt like he jumped out of his skin, he turned back to see who it was. Sirius was standing behind him in slightly see-through pants. 

“Morning, thought you had a runoff on me,” Sirius said still standing behind him. 

“No, I’m just stealing your cigarettes.” Remus sighed flicking the cigarette into the ashtray. Suddenly Sirius was straddling his lap, both hands grasped the top of Remus’ chair. “Merlin.”

Sirius grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Most people call me Sirius, actually.”

“You’re a fucking dork.” Remus rolled his eyes. It was hard to not look down at Sirius’ pants, but they were see-through and the man’s dick was almost on full display. His mind wandered, all he could think about is whether Sirius was purposely wearing the ridiculous underpants. “There is also a chair right next to me, you don’t have to sit on my lap.”

“We need to talk. I’m sitting here so you can’t leave, which I know you’re going to want to do.” Sirius sat up straight, almost like he was trying to assert his dominance. 

Remus sighed. “It was an accident, I know. It won’t happen again.”

“Saying it like that makes it sound like you tripped and your dick ended up in my arse.” Sirius frowned as if he was disappointed in what Remus had to say. “Was it really an accident?”

“What else would it be Sirius? You’re my best friend.”

Sirius got off Remus’ lap and ran his tattooed fingers through his hair. “What do you want me to say? We had sex.”

Sirius eventually sat down in the chair next to Remus and sighed. Remus listened to the man’s uneven breaths as he tried not to think of all the words he hadn’t said.

“Both of us have shagged with multiple people, it’s not we’ve gotten together with any of them.”

“I hadn’t.” Sirius avoided eye contact with Remus as his leg started bouncing. “Shagged someone… not really at least.”

“What do you mean?” Remus frowned. 

It wasn’t completely unheard of him taking a man home. Remus knew that because every time he saw Sirius show interest in a man, he made it his mission to find someone to shag. Sirius didn’t always take someone home with him every night out they had, most of the time he just snogged some man out on the dance floor but never actually leave with them.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair again. Remus has come to notice it was a thing he did when he was nervous along with bouncing his leg. “The most I had done before last night was blowjobs.”

“I thought…” Remus started saying but his thoughts were wisped away when it dawned on him that it meant he took Sirius’ virginity. 

Memories of last night rushed to the front of his mind. He made a joke about Sirius being a virgin, he laughed and brushed it off. If Remus has known he would’ve been gentler, he would’ve done it differently. He would’ve given Sirius the first time he deserved instead of some drunk fuck where he was so focused on himself being inside Sirius. 

“It wasn’t like I had intentionally not lost my virginity, there wasn’t a lot of choice while in school, then the war happened so I didn’t have time, suddenly I was 22 and a still a virgin,” Sirius explained, taking out a cigarette and lighting it with a lighter. Remus didn’t realise Sirius had one with him. 

Remus frowned, the war ended in October 81, it was now July 83. He had plenty of time and strangers he could’ve lost it to. “The war ended 20 months ago.”

“Sirius is almost 24 and he is a virgin, ha-ha so funny,” he mocked Remus’ Welsh accent. That stung Remus a little, he didn’t mean it in a malicious way and the fact that Sirius thought that’s how he meant it hurt even more.

“Technically you’re not a virgin anymore,” he said taking a drag of his cigarette. “Also, I wasn’t saying that. I mean it’s been almost two years, you had time.”

The older man scoffed. “I was waiting for you, is that what you want me to say?”

“I didn’t say that either, Sirius.”

“Who gives a shit if I was? You obviously don’t.”

“I wasn’t saying that either. Fucking hell, do you ever not jump to conclusions?” 

“You’ve known me since I was 11, I think you know the answer to that. Everyone thinks I’m just a fucking drama queen,” Sirius accused.

Remus wanted to bang his head on the table in frustration. “I don’t think you’re a drama queen, I just think that sometimes your emotions work faster than your brain.”

“Your emotions don’t work at all,” Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“You know, I’ve always been jealous of you and how easy you find it to share your emotions,” Remus sighed as he scratched his forehead. Sirius wore his heart on his sleeve, it was as if everything was an open book and Remus couldn’t understand how he did it. He hated feeling everything, so he just pushed it down and pushed it down. Sometimes he felt like he was going to explode with all the unresolved feelings echoing inside of him. Remus took a deep breath and looked across at Sirius, whose facial expression softened with the words that Remus spoke. “I was also always jealous of the men you took home, funny how you never actually slept with them.”

“Why? You always take home more people than I do,” Sirius finally looked at him. 

“You’re an idiot, you know?”

“Am I?”

“Yes. I’m an idiot too.”

Sirius smiled. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

The red mark flashed on the base of Sirius’ neck. Basically screaming ‘werewolf’. Remus shouldn’t have done it, he knew it but the desire to do it was overwhelming. “That stupid mark on your neck is going to be there forever.”

“That’s the point,” Sirius said, his fingertips tracing over the mark.

Remus frowned. “How is that the point?” 

“Maybe the entire time I was just waiting for you,” he sighed as he sat back in his chair. His inked fingers running through his black hair. The look on his face was melancholic and something unreachable, just like most things were when it came to Sirius. “Just waiting for one day you’ll look back at me and think something like ‘the person I’ve always wanted is right in front of me’ or something like that.”

“I don’t know what you’re saying.” Remus shook his head. He knew what Sirius was saying, but he just couldn’t believe it. 

Why would Sirius Black, the heir of the Noble and Most Most Ancient House of Black, want him? He was a werewolf who could barely hold down a job while Sirius was what most people defined as perfect. 

Sirius was what Remus defined as perfect. 

“I remember when we were thirteen or something, you just started dating Mary, it only lasted a week but I hated you both even months after it happened.” Sirius blew smoke out of his lips. “I hated you for dating her and I hated her for dating you, I hated myself for hating the two of you.”

Remus thought he knew what he had been saying at the start but the tangent he had gone on just made him confused. “I still don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Just shut up,” Sirius huffed. “It wasn’t because I liked Mary, which everyone thought. Everyone thought I liked Mary, I hated you because you dated her. I spent all my time just dreaming of you and ways to kill her.”

“You’re gay…”

He took a deep breath as he flicked the cigarette and ash fell down into the tray. “What I’m trying to say in the kindest of ways is all the time I’m just dreaming of you.”

“Oh,” he said weakly, his voice failing him. 

Sirius liked him. He had liked him since he was thirteen.

Sirius sighed, tearing his eyes from Remus. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Remus furrowed his eyebrows.

“I don’t know, it just feels like this whole mess is my fault. I dragged you out onto the dance floor, I kissed you, I asked you to come home with me. If I wasn’t so fucking impulsive we wouldn’t be in this position.” Sirius' fingers weaved it’s way back into his hair.

“Sirius,” Remus took Sirius’ hand that was in hair and held it. Sirius looked at him glassy-eyed with a sad smile on his lips. “I love you.”

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better,” he looked down at the ashtray, his black hair falling in front of his face.

He reached over and tucked the hair behind Sirius’ ear. “I’m not, I love you so much, I think more than you’ll ever know.”

Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus gently. “I love you too.”


End file.
